


The First Thing I Need Is To See (or Xabi Alonso Woke Up Gay... Ehm, Straight... Ehm, Confused)

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: 31_days, Liverpool, M/M, Xabi Alonso Is A Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-12
Updated: 2006-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi wakes up to an itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Thing I Need Is To See (or Xabi Alonso Woke Up Gay... Ehm, Straight... Ehm, Confused)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, July 12, prompt: "The censorship of my skin."

He twists and turns in his sleep, scratches an itch on his back which only seems to get more intense which then suddenly switches to his chest and then his crotch. He curses slightly at having to wake up because it won't _stop_. And Sami merely sighs in his sleep, the lucky bastard.

Mental slap to the back of his head. Irritation makes him such a bitch.

He scratches at his head and wonders how his hair got so damn thick. Was it really that thick before? Seven AM is seriously too early for him. He lets out a frustrated sigh. Maybe he's ill.

He looks at Sami and decides a kiss is in order. He doesn't have to suffer by himself, right? First he traces Sami's lips with his forefinger, then plants a kiss on his rough lips.

But when Sami wakes up to it, he doesn't look at Xabi like he did just yesterday, with adoration, with love, with familiarity. This look is something that spells "what the fuck?" so obviously.

"What?"

"Are you all right?" And the scary thing is Sami's voice actually shakes.

Xabi forces himself to answer as if everything were normal.

"Feeling a little itchy. Why?"

"I... You... Uh..."

"What?"

Sami can't get a word out but glances at the mirror hanging on the wall next to the door. Xabi gets the hint.

He stands up and hears a gasp from Sami as the blanket falls to the floor. It must be something bad because he's not used to hearing that kind of a nearly terrified gasp.

And the mirror. It tells all.

The long, thick hair and the otherwise almost hairless body. The cheekbones. The eyelashes. The tummy. The knees. The fingers and the feet.

The _breasts_.

The...

"I... I'm... I..."

"You're a girl, Xabi."

"What...?"

"But your ass is still gorgeous."

"SAMI!"

That's when he notices the _voice_ too.


End file.
